Not so strange now
by Posidena
Summary: Emily moves to a new town and meets someone very interesting who will turn her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please try to be patient. I do not own any of these characters except for Fina.**

Day 1  
Welcome to my world little journal. I refuse to call you a diary which is why I spray painted your cover in black. Oh sorry my name is Emily, Emily the Strange. I have 4 cats; Miles, Mystery, Sabbath, and Nee Chee. "Sabbath," the newest cat to join the family, has a tear on one of his ears and one bent whisker. "Miles," the most artistic cat of the group and also the fastest, has pointy ears, X-mark over his right eye and two pointy whiskers. "Nee Chee," the thinker of the group (also known as the schemer), has black and white stripes on his tail caused by a chemical spill and three whiskers. Mystery," the leader of the group and the only female of the four cats, seems to be the closest to Me, and has been with me the longest. Mystery has a star on her collar, one curly whisker and occasionally a star on her left eye. Ok so now that you know about the Posse are you ready to hear the funny name of the town I am in? No? Well too bad. We are now living in Humansville Missouri. We decided that we could make the move when we took a vacation to Cats Elbow Corner in New York the black rock followed me! The Posse and I have unpacked 0 Raven gone packing was long and took too much precious inventing time. Must create a new golem. So while putting off unpacking, the posse and I, while exploring the town, found an old "haunted" house that has been over run by the plants. Mystery sent Sabbath, the baby, to be scout to scope out the potential hidey hole. Which is why I am now sitting here watching the initiation of our soon-to-be newest member of the Strange family, Fina. She has a jet black coat marred only by her pure white tail tipped by a vibrant orange sporting strange purple eyes. But the strangest thing and the coolest is that she has 13 toes. 3 on each and 4 on the front right paw. Guygihufctfctdxrestfckjkjnkn kgugv.  
Later  
Sorry Mystery was trying to tell me that it was time for the official Posse collar. (It was one of Mystery's kitten collars) Well I am seeing the sun good night or rather good day.  
**A/N please review honestly I want reviews so bad they could be hateful for all I care well thx for reading I will update soon  
Posidena**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I remembered that I forgot a disclaimer so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emily the Strange or anything like that. The towns are real and not mine. I came up with the name Fina so that is sort of mine but my insanity. So don't sue me please**.

_Day 2_

Good night experiment booklet number 5/ school notebook. Here are my homeschooling courses:

Maneating plants 102

Dark Girls 105

Posse initiation and exploration

Toe painting for the Pro's

Hypnotism with everyday items

And last but not least...

The many uses of Black Rock

Since I was emancipated at the age of 3, I have come to the conclusion that I am no good at regular school. So now that I have my schoolwork time to do 3 assignments in one trip. To the haunted mansion!

_Later_

~Number of maneating plants found after spraying the ground with a black rock solution: 13

~Number of times almost eaten by said plants: 130

~Number of cats found frolicking in the plants: 5

So needless to say the Posse had fun and I found a new class. I call it, The Exploration of Old Haunted Crawlspaces and Trapsetting. So now for a new count.

~Number of Crawlspaces found: 3 ( dumb waiter, under the stairs, and in the old clock)

~Number of traps set: 3 ( dumb waiter string has honey on it, one of the stairs has a pressure sensitive trap door that leads to a radioactive looking water puddle, and when you step on a certain tile near the clock you get a pie to the face along with spiders.)

~Number of traps sprung by Fina: 5

It seems that there is or was another great mastermind in this place. A knot in the old tree outside and the landing at the top of the stairs. Professionally done I must say and with great taste. I must find this master and learn. Well it is almost dawn I will sneak into the archives tomorrow night and find who was the last person here.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like you all to know, all 6 of you so far, I have a beta. She goes by BellaChrono. And I love her to tears for braving my craziness.

Beta Readers note: Happy new-year and happy year of strange to all Emily lovers out there! Love BellaChrono and Suzu (her cat)

**DISCLAIMER: Me- Sabbath, do I own you? **

**Sabbath-*gives-the-"are-you-crazy"-look and walks off* **

**Me- I will take that as a no then.**

_Day/Night 3_

I forgot to mention that you my dear notebook were a present from my mom, her name's Patti, along with a new lock picking set, beakers, camera, cat cams, and the best 2 gifts,PERMISSIONto use the old, not new sadly, Humansville Cemetery as a golem supermarket and a dead monkey! I can make a new golem! I hope that it will work as well as Raven. The Posse also gave me a present. It was a good one not the bad though Fina did give me one of those (must train her). They found all of the missing parts of my cat-thought-translator! I can now understand them once again. I should find my old thought-reader. It was quite useful. And entertaining. So if you will excuse me for about half an hour, I must fix my cat-thought-translator.

_Later_

You will not believe what Fina had to say! Apparently she has a secret. That is all she was thinking. Here is the transcript from my thought-reader.

Sabbath- So how do you like your present Emily?

Fina- Don't think about it.

Mystery- Emily I think something is wrong with Fina.

Fina- Nothing is wrong with me. Don't think about it.

Nee Chee- Fina, I am about to claim your part of the bed.

Fina – No you don't. Don't think about it.

Miles- What are you thinking about?

Fina- Nothing. Don't think about it.

Me- What aren't you thinking about?

Fina- Well the secret Plan of ccoouurrrssseee. HEY! I know what you are doing and it won't work. Don't think about it.

It went on like that for hours. I wonder if it has something to the HH (Haunted Hangout). Must check on that. No homework done today. Bad Emily.

_Very much later_

homework completed 13; neighbors pranked 0; golems made 0

I have finished my homework, just in time too sun's rising. Time for a lovely nightmare session!


	4. Chapter 4

Night 4

Number of hauntings reported in this town: 1313  
It is nearing dawn right now. I don't have long till I collapse from exhaustion. The Posse and I snuck into the archives around 8pm which is way too early for me. We have been searching all night for any mention of hauntings. At around 4am, we found a family called the Anders with a young boy who would be my age now. His name is Edgar Joshua Anders, and when we found the file, Fina started freaking out. She tried to destroy it but luckily the Posse was able to stop her. Apparently, Edgar had 4 cats like me. It makes me wonder. But the weirdest thing by far is when Fina started mewling when she saw the picture of Edgar. These archives are awesome. On our way out I saw another person in there. It seems that Edgar also was nocturnal and would go to the archives. Does that mean I am no longer strange?! Honking mugworts! I have to create a Supreme Master Prank that will blow Edgar out of the water. It must be huge, silly, fun, and memorable.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Disclaimers will be sporadically placed throughout the chapters. I am so sorry about the long wait. If you are reading this please review if you do you will have another chapter. And if you don't you will have another chapter.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Me: Emily do I own you? Emily: how dare you think that!**

_Night 5_

Haunted hangouts explored: 1

Bedrooms in said hangout: 4

Said bedrooms explored: 3

Mothers duped: 1

Times I felt guilty: 13 million, zillion

Patti has heard rumors around town about my haunted hangout. Apparently anyone under the age of 18 who has gone into that house has never come back unchanged. They become more detached and secretive. (Hm, that sounds like a more controlled and less volatile version of the Manifesto of Strange. Could this be the doing of a Shady Uncle of the past? Or a Dark Aunt's mistake?) Upon hearing that, Patti has forbade me from ever coming here again. But here I am at my HH, sitting outside of the last bedroom, seeming unable to go in. Fina has been trying to get me to go in all night now. Since I am, at the moment, unable to move, I will describe the door. Yes I am that bored. There is a sign on the door that says "WARNING! SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERIES BEING MADE!" The door seems to be made of a living metal that looks like a cherrywood door. I might as well go inside and finish my catalog of all of the traps in this house, the count currently being a remarkable 26. I will not go into detail at the moment.

_A short time later_

This room is AMAZING! I can hardly write! Wait, what is that smell?

It smells like, ETHER!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. This will be in the Posse's POV. To tell the cats apart there are different fonts. **_This is the Posse minus Fina._**** This is Mystery**._ This is Miles_. This is NeeChee. **_This is Sabbath_**. _And this is Fina._

Night 6

**_EMILY! COME ON EMILY, WAKE UP!_**

_Everyone calm down. We need to keep clear heads._

**It's is all your fault**!

_Yea_

You're the one

**_Who wanted her to go in. _**

**Like you wanted her **

_To spring the trap. _

She knows better

**_And so do we. _**

**_So why was she in there?!_**

_Um... hey are you accusing me of knowing about the trap and deliberately leading her into it like I was working for someone else?_

**_YES_**!

_But I am one of you_.

**_No you are not. _**

_But the initiation_,

_Is not that easy._

We put on a show for Emily.

**You have many transgressions**.

**_You "gifted" Emily._**

You sprung Em's traps. 

_You kept secrets_.

**And you stole my sleeping place. **

_That is the highest offense_.

Goodbye Fina. 

_Rain_

**_What_**?

_Rain. My name is Rain. NOW GUYS!_

A/N. I would like to thank my Shy Reader for leaving a review so I am dedicating this update to her._  
_

Thx,

Dena


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7

Number of swears heard: 13 million  
Swears created: 130  
Number of crushes I have: 1, 0, 1, 0, 1

I wake up and as I start to take in my surroundings I come face to face with a boy around my age. He has a very homemade chopped haircut that looks quite cool with his white, not blond white but WHITE, and black tips that look amassing. His eyes capture my thoughts. One is an icy blue while the other is a warm brown. I am drawn out of my fawning, thankfully, by the sound of cats mewling. I return to cataloging my surroundings and realize that there are 8 cats in this room and that Fina is not with the Posse THAT IS LYING ON THE GROUND NOT MOVING!

Later

Number of cats dead: 0  
Number of Emilies embarrassed: 1

Sorry for the freak out. It turns out, the Posse was not dead but drugged due to the fact that they kept having meltdowns because I was unconscious for almost 2 days. I still cannot believe that I fell into a trap. According to Joshua Fina, or as Josh calls her, Rain, was supposed to set off all the traps so that I would not get caught in them. But the look on his face told me other wise. Oh I forgot. You don't have any eyes, must remedy that, but for now I will just describe Josh to you. His full name is Joshua Edgar Anders, he has never fit in with other people his age, he is nocturnal like me, and he loves the number 169 which is 13 squared. And funny thing, his family never moved away. They just moved to a different house in town and let Josh turn the house into his own hangout. The "news article" was not really from the newspaper but had been forged and placed by none other than Josh himself. It seems that he is friends with Jakey, who has been telling Josh all about my misadventures and when word got around to Josh that a family with the last name Strange was moving into town, he decided to take fate into his own hands and have us meet up. So Josh put Rain in charge of the operation. Josh also has 4 cats. He was going to introduce them but I thought it would be cool if they did that them selves. So we headed back home where I was greeted by Patti who seemed to be having a conversation with Josh's parents. His mom had a cool bubblegum pink pixie cut. In fact she looked like she was a pixie while his dad looked like a troll. He was mean looking and I could tell that he was a dog person. EVIL! So we finally made it up to my room and the cat translator.  
Rxedxrdctgvkmuvtxeswqecrdctg vuhnijmkkm


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N/ this idea came to me while I was in the hospital at 3 in the morning with an IV in my arm. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

Day 8

_Parents that will be duped: 2  
Animals for golems: 0_

I am sorry. The cats really like having my full attention. So anyway I got to meet Josh's cats. They are all guys except for Fina, I mean Rain. Man that is going to take some getting used to. Back to what I was saying, the cats' names are Flame, Rox, Lance, and of course, Rain. Flame is black with vivid red ear fluff and paws. Rox is black with rounded ears. Lance is black and missing his left ear. Each of the cats has a talent. Rain is a scavenger and tracker and loves to be the center of attention around Josh. Flame is a pyro-kitty. He likes when experiments explode and is very good with chemicals. Rox is the plan maker. He is pretty much the only brain of Josh's Gang of cats. Lance is the one who has shown his worth in many fights and has earned his place as leader 5 times over. They really match Josh's look. White jaw to ear length hair due to an experiment gone wrong and 2 different color eyes, one blue and one brown. He wears a black skintight crew neck t-shirt and black acid wash jeans and combat boots. He is a bit of a Pyro, loves to scavenge for golem parts, has great plans and is an excellent leader. He is trying to convince his parents to let him be homeschooled. To remedy that, we decided that instead of going to school he could come the the school of Strange. With help from the cats, we decided that everyday, Josh would head to school like normal but once out of sight of his parents, he would head over to the hangout and sleep. At night, we would meet up at the hangout and hang out, maybe working on homework. Right now, we are trying to figure out which animal we should use for our golem. Yes, our golem. Wow is that the sun already? Now we shall activate Operation Dupe Parents.


End file.
